Leave the light on
by Andrea'Ab
Summary: Si Matt estaba seguro de algo, era que amaba las noches que Mello no podía dormir.


Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Este fanfic es yaoi. (Relación de un hombre con otro hombre)

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Leave the light on.**

Si Mello estaba seguro de algo, era que odiaba las noches en las que no podía dormir.

No era porque de repente cualquier ruido fuera una amenaza, y que cada corriente de aire que le erizaba la piel le hiciera pensar que Samara Morgan¹ había ido por él. Tampoco era que las cosas que a la luz del día son perfectamente normales repentinamente tuvieran una figura monstruosa y sus sombras le provocaran escalofríos.

Mello no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, no, para nada. Simplemente le gustaban más las cosas cuando estaban iluminadas y podía asegurarse de que ninguna silla lo iba a matar mientras dormía.

Se revolvió en su cama mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. ¿Dónde estaban sus pastillas para el insomnio?

Ah, sí. Se las había acabado en una noche como esta.

Diablos. Tendría que mejorar su autocontrol….

Y sintió que golpeaba algo con la punta de sus dedos.

Ascendió los párpados y miró horrorizado aquello que estaba a los pies de su cama. Levantó el torso nerviosamente y estiró el brazo…

_Hijo de puta._

Apretó con fuerza el PSP mientras entornaba los ojos, como si con su mente pudiera destruirle.

Estúpido perro inútil. ¿Qué parte de "No dejes tus cosas en mi cuarto" no entendía? ¿Cuántas veces más tenia que gritárselo?  
Estúpido Matt. De seguro lo hacía a propósito. Seguramente el muy bastardo estaría en su cama riéndose de él a carcajadas imaginando como su videoconsola le provocaba un infarto.

Mello frunció el ceño, molesto. Iría a donde estuviera Matt y le daría una paliza, le haría lamer su sangre del piso y finalmente le metería el PSP por el…

¡Dios santo! ¿Qué había sido eso?

Abrió los ojos como plato y se aferró a las sábanas por inercia. Joder, hasta a él mismo le daba pena comportarse así, giró el rostro y pudo ver lo que provocaba ese temblor en su cama.  
Una luz blanca salía de un aparato que vibraba como si tuviera epilepsia. Comentario estúpido, los aparatos no pueden tener epilepsia. Mello estiró la mano y finalmente tocó el objeto que estaba situado un poco más a la derecha de donde había encontrado la consola portátil.

"_ATENCIÓN: BATERÍA BAJA"_

Exhaló cólera, literalmente.

~ò~

Golpeó ruidosamente la puerta durante 10 segundos.

Matt había aprendido –por las malas- a meterle cerrojo por las noches.

-¡Más te vale que abras la puerta o te…!

-¡Ya! – gritó Matt desde adentro mientras se quitaba las sabanas de encima y se revolvía el cabello.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Mello molesto parado frente a él. Un Mello que simulaba destruir los objetos que traia en sus manos en poco tiempo.

–¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? – dijo enfurruñado a la vez que se adentraba en la habitación.

Matt suspiró y cerró la puerta. Estaban a oscuras, y el muchacho pelirrojo se encontraba exageradamente adormitado.

–Mello…

– Ya te he dicho mil y un veces que odio que dejes tus cosas. Si no hubiera sido por tus estúpidos aparatos estaría durmiendo perfectamente. -exclamó una vez sentado sobre la cama ajena.-¿Tienes mierda en la cabeza, o qué, perro idiota?-

Se sintió agradecido por el hecho de que Mello no pudiera verle el rostro en ese momento, porque esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Hacía tres días que había dejado sus cosas allí. Hacía tres días que se había auto-torturado colocando estratégicamente su PSP en la cama del menor. Hacía tres días que no dormía con Mello.

Se acercó a él con cuidado, enternecido. Claro que si le decía lo adorable que le parecía eso seria lo ultimo que haría en su vida.

Y es que no había nadie más sobre la faz de la Tierra que conociera a Mello tan bien como él.

–Deberías admitirlo ya.- dijo.

–No tengo nada que admitir.- mintió.

–Lo que tú digas.

Resopló. Pero no hizo nada cuando Matt se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y lo recostó delicadamente. Tampoco hizo nada para impedir que uniera sus labios, ni para evitar el roce de sus cuerpos. Y en realidad, tampoco le molestó que Matt lo abrazara y se hundiera en su cuello. Porque la verdad era que se sentía protegido en sus brazos.

Mello sonrió inconscientemente y se aferró más al otro

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó divertido cuando divisó la sonrisa del rubio

-Nada- contestó poniéndose serio de inmediato.

Matt no pudo evitar soltar una risita, a lo que Mello respondió con un golpe en su entrepierna.

No sabía si sólo era el miedo el causante de sus visitas nocturnas o si realmente era correspondido. No sabía si Mello se refugiaba en él sólo porque no tenía a nadie más o porque realmente no quería tener a nadie más. Pero no le importaba desconfiar de eso ahora.

Porque si Matt estaba seguro de algo, era que amaba las noches que Mello no podía dormir.

**

* * *

**

**1.-** Samara Morgan, por si alguien no sabe, es la tan temida niña de "El aro" o "La llamada" o como conozcan la pelicula :3. (Sii, la niña greñuda que sale del televisor)

Bueno, eso ha sido todo. Ojala les haya gustaado, criticas constructivas son bien recibidas. Y tambien tomatazos, sugerencias o lo que sea :)

Reviews?


End file.
